1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a gate driving circuit, and more particularly, to a gate driving circuit capable of reducing current leakage.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, a liquid crystal display device comprises a plurality of pixel units, a gate driving circuit, and a source driving circuit. The source driving circuit is for providing a plurality of data signals. The gate driving circuit comprises plural-stage shift registers for providing a plurality of gate driving signals in order to control the plurality of pixel units to be written with the plurality of data signals.
Please refer to FIG. 1. FIG. 1 is a diagram showing a gate driving circuit 100 of the prior art. As shown in FIG. 1, the gate driving circuit 100 comprises plural-stage shift registers. For ease of explanation, the gate driving circuit only illustrates an (N−1)th stage shift register 110, an Nth stage shift register 120, and an (N+1)th stage shift register 130. The Nth stage shift register 120 is for generating an output signal ST(n) on an output line OL(n) and for generating a gate signal G(n) on a gate line SL(n). The gate signal G(n) is transmitted to a pixel array via the gate line SL(n) in order to turn on corresponding pixel units. In addition, the output signal ST(n) and the gate signal G(n) are transmitted to the (N+1)th stage shift register 130 in order to enable the (N+1)th stage shift register 130. Each of the shift register 110, 120, 130 comprises an energy-store unit, such as a capacitor for pulling up the output signal and the gate signal.
However, in operation of the shift register 110, 120, 130, improper circuit design of the shift register 110, 120, 130 may cause the energy-store unit current leakage, such that the gate signal G(n−1), G(n), G(N+1) may not be able to be pulled up to a target voltage level smoothly, thus the gate driving circuit 100 can not work properly.